the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy Mercer
Joy Mercer. Joy is back this term and she's got just one goal: getting Fabian back. Who cares if Fabes and Nina were something of an item last year? She's determined to win him over at whatever cost. Watch out Nina -- you have some serious competition. About She was kidnapped in Season 1 and believed to be The Chosen One, when it was really Nina Martin who was The Chosen One. Joy is Patricia's best friend. She seemed to be obsessed with both romcoms and Robert Pattinson. She is referred to by Trudy as a "walking soap opera," and by Mrs. Andrews as "a very popular girl". She was born into a wealthy family on July 7, and when on break lives with her Father in London. Joy seems to be on friendly terms with all the Anubis House members and most of the teaching staff.On the day Nina arrived at the house, Joy disappeared under mysterious circumstances, the faculty claiming that her family pulled her out for "personal matters". She however leaves behind many personal affects, thumb|300px|rightsuch as her phone and a stuffed bunny referred to as "Bunsie Bun." The day she was pulled out of school Mr. Sweet, the principal, came to escort her to his office. Instead he takes her to a man in a car outside of school (presumed to be her father). Joy is forced to go with this man, and is not seen or hear from for half the year. For this time Joy's existance is tried to be erased from school memory. She is removed from club rooster lists, school photos, and any groups photos that might of been taken of the Anubis House gang. During the early part of the season, Victor blocks all attempts to talk to Joy. He also burns many of Joy's affects after claiming that he would send them back to her. During the House of Risks/House of Thieves, Joy escapes to see her friend's play and sends Patricia a hidden message to meet her outside of school grounds at 9 o'clock. She is spotted by Patricia at the beginning of the play, wearing a hoodie as a disguise. At the end, when she stands up to give the play a standing ovation, her hood falls off and Victor recognizes her at once and they begin to chase her. Patricia goes looking for her as well. She runs into a classroom and hides as Victor passes by, but unknown to her, he has gone all a around and enters in through the door behind her. He tells her she's being silly, and in response, she tells him she wants to see Patricia. He say that it is out of the question, but she says "You can't stop me." and tries to leave. Mrs. Andrews walks in, forcing her back in however. When Patricia runs by, before Joy can say a word, Mrs. Andrews puts a finger on Joy's lips saying if she cares for Patricia's safety, she won't speak a word. She is told that she is "The Chosen One" and in response, she yells, "I don't want it, you hear?". But Victor only responds, "The choice is not yours." Joy is not seen or heard from again until House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue when Victor allows Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and Amber to talk to her via video chat. She assures them that she is fine and they shouldn't worry about her. She explains that she had to be pulled out of school bec ause her Father's work had endangered her. When asked by Patricia if she would be coming back, Joy nervously states that she doesn't know yet. It is later revealed that Joy said those things under distress and is indeed in great danger. In the Season Finale Joy again attempts to escape, only to be caught again. She is then forced into starting the ritual in Anubis House and attempting to put the Cup of Ankh back together. It is revealed that Joy is not ''the Chosen One and that Nina is instead. Extra/Deleted Scenes After beating the game 'House of Anubis: The Secrets Within', an extra scene is shown of Joy at prom . She is asked by Patricia if she still likes Fabian and she nods her head in agreement, saying that Nina should watch out next term. It us unknown whether she was serious or not, but she was likely joking. What this means for Fabina has yet to be seen. It should also be noted that Joy and Mick where staring at each other in some length while Mick danced with Mara. Relationships [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia Williamson']] '(Unknown-present; Best Friends)' They are best friends and shared the same room until Nina came and Joy left. They are clearly best friends due to Patricia's concern over her disappearance and similar likes and dislikes. Patricia and Joy started to contact each other secretly. In the finale, when Patricia and Joy see each other again, they go up to each other and hug one another. (See Poy) Fabian Rutter '(Unknown-present; Close Friends/Crush)' Patricia said they used to be very close and it is hinted that she has a crush on him. They also seemed to be very good friends in the first episode. Joy also called Fabian, 'Fabes", in "House of Rndezvous". In a deleted scene from the finale, Patricia asked Joy if she still liked Fabian and she said she did and said that Nina better watch out next term. However, she said the last part somewhat jokingly. (See Foy) 'Nina Martin '''(2011-Present; Acquaintances) Nina replaces Joy when she leaves Anubis house, however the two never actually interacted with each other much. While Sibuna was video chatting with Joy, Nina seemed to hang out behind everyone else. In the video chat, Joy also said that Nina was the newbie. Joy told Nina how to re-assemble the Cup of Ankh. It is unknown if Joy has anything against Nina personally because of them both liking Fabian Rutter. [[Amber Millington|'Amber Millington']] (Unknown-Present; Friends) The two didn't interact all that much in the series, but when the two video chat together, Joy happily greets Amber and Amber happily greets her too. [[Mick Campbell|'Mick Campbell']] (Unknown-present; Acquaintances) The two never did interact but it one of the deleted scenes of the finale, one could see Mick checking out Joy and she was looking in his direction kind of flirtatiously. Mara Jaffray (Unknown-present; Acquaintances) The two have never interacted, but they most likely will in season two. Appearances *House of Secrets / House of Attitude *House of Risks / House of Thieves *House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue (Through computer screen only) *House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever Quotes *"I Don't Want To be The Chosen One!!!" *"Fabes" (Fabian's Name) *"I Want to see Patricia" ''Visit gallery here '' Trivia *﻿Her birthday is July 7th, twelve hours apart from Nina Martin's birthday. Joy is 12 hours younger than Nina. *She and Nina have both shown interest in Fabian Rutter. *Her best friend is Patricia Williamson. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to have romantic interest in- the other two being Nina and Patricia. *Joy's Dutch/Belgian'' Het Huis Anubis'' counterpart was Joyce van Bodegraven. *Trudy mentioned she was dramatic. *In Het Huis Anubis, Joy had a relationship with Mick Campbell. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Images of Joy Mercer